Dreams
by Kelzz15
Summary: In the middle of a storm, Orihime finds herself dreaming of a certain someone, and awakens with the intentions to tell him of her fantasies. OneShot.


Don't own Bleach/Characters

* * *

_His tongue, smooth and damp, runs across her nerve ending flesh. A path of chills flowing from her collarbone to the hollow of her navel; He taunts her, wants her to beg for him, his weapon inching lower, lower…._

_It's too much, she's lost for air, sweat lining her thick strawberry hair, her body nearing its death if he just doesn't go lower, lower…_

_She can sense the light nearing; hear the angel's who's been awaiting her arrival, her body is on fire, and her senses stop; with a cry she reaches her destination._

Orihime awakes with a jolt.

It happened for the third night.

He has been invading her conscious and unconscious states and she's beginning to feel guilty. She examines her surroundings and remembers she's alone in the dark living room, a cold plate of food unfinished on the table and a harsh storm brewing outside.

She loved watching the storms.

But right now, she knew what had to be done.

It was only fair to let him know and to not feel like such a horrible person.

She scrambled blindly to the phone resting on the table and with practiced memorization dialed the familiar number.

She was suddenly becoming increasingly nervous.

As the dial tone sang into her and the rumble of the storm roared in the other, the familiar and soothing voice answered.

"Hello?" Ichigo said with a bit of heaviness to his voice.

_Oh no -_she began to panic- _Did I wake Ichigo?_

"I-Ichigo, I-I'm so sorry, did I awaken you, oh please for-"with a throaty chuckle he implied

"You're fine Inoue, you didn't wake me. Is everything ok?" he questioned, his voice returning to normal. She gave a light sigh of relief before glancing around her living room, shadow figures in the darkness displaying before her.

"It's just, it's raining and Tatsuki is at karate, Rangiku and Toshiro are no longer here and I got a bit freighted with the storm so I thought-"she began to ramble with excuses to take her mind off her true intentions.

"Orihime, calm down. I'm not really understanding you" he inquired. She took in a deep breath just as a gush of wind blew heavily into the window, a breeze escaping into her home.

"I'm alone" she nearly whispered unsure if her voice made it to the other end of the line.

There was a pause.

"And you're scared?" he questioned, she snuggled the phone nearer to her ear, seemingly like an attempt to pull Ichigo closer.

"Not scared Ichigo. Just lonely" she replied as the rain fell into the earth harder. She heard a rustling noise, then a breath.

"Do you need me to come over Orihime?" he questioned with that protective voice she's grown accustomed to. She closed her eyelids and laid back against the couch comfortably.

"You don't have to Ichigo. I just wanted to hear your voice. Is that ok?" she asked skeptically, she heard him chuckle.

"Yeah, that's ok Inoue" he answered lowly. She re-opened her eyes, staring up at the ceiling. Enjoying the sound of his light breathing and the patterns she envisioned on the tile and the storm outside and-

"Where are you Orihime?" he questioned, jolting her out of her daze.

"My house silly" she replied with a laugh, he joined her.

"I know that, but specifically, where are you?" her eyebrows came together perplexed and then a grin to her lips.

"My living room. My bedroom has no windows and I wanted to be next to a window to be close to the storm" she replied truthfully as she glanced out the glass, watching the shapes the rain drops formed on the outer side.

"Really?" was all he replied at the girl's uniqueness. She returned to closing her grey lobes.

"And you Ichigo, where are you?"

-

Ichigo sat on the wide windowsill of his bedroom, his back leaned against the narrow wall, and his legs bent as he watched the world drown before his eyes. He lied to Orihime-she did indeed awaken his slumber- but he didn't mind listening to her, in fact, he wanted to.

"My room. Everyone here is asleep so, I guess I'm a bit lonely too Inoue" he replied as he began to envision her, alone in her living room, the phone pressed to her cheek, listening to his voice.

"Hey, how about we just imagine it's just you and I in the entire world who's awoke!" she exclaimed overly excited, he chuckled and raked his bright orange locks.

"Alright, it's just you and I"

-

He answered and a sudden surge enveloped her body…

"_It's just you and I right now. No one else. So keep your eyes on me, Inoue" his velvet voice whispered as his lips-soft, pink and full of bliss- entranced her own, a gentle caress of his tongue and she invited him in. He tasted of sweetness, a taste forbidden to any other, a taste that only belonged in her mouth. Her fingers found his orange tresses and pulled him closer._

_Savoring that taste._

"U-Um Ichigo, I actually do have something to tell you" her voice began to quiver as she sat up, her back resting on the arm rest.

"What is it Orihime?" he questioned, his voice seeming to drop an octave. She found a floating lock of her hair and nervously twirled it between her fingers, staring at nothing in particular in the dark space.

How was she to say this?

-

"Tell me" Ichigo pushed as the silence grew. He knew she didn't hang up, he could hear her soft breathing and the rain pounding on the other end.

He was curious though, what did she have to tell him? His amber eyes narrowed as he waited patiently for her reply.

"I-Well lately, I've been having dreams…" she began slowly; his eyebrows came together in confusion. He scratched the back of his neck and licked his lips.

"Dreams?"

"Yeah, dreams" she declared. Ichigo let his head fall back against the wall and found himself interested.

"Hmm, and what kind of, dreams, Orihime?" he said slowly. He could almost feel her nervousness; their silence was voided with a blast of thunder and the dark night lighting in a flash of blue.

"I really feel uncomfortable to say Ichigo, _those_, kind of dreams" her voice became soft and shallow that he hardly heard her response.

And then he felt uneasy.

Orihime was having, sexual fantasies, basically?

And she wanted to tell him?

-

_Maybe I should just hang up-_she debated within her.

"And you couldn't talk to Tatsuki, Rukia or even Rangiku about this? You wanted to tell me?" he sounded perplexed and taken aback.

Orihime looked back to the window; searching for an answer. She had to tell Ichigo that's she's been dreaming of him, maybe it would give her some closure and make her feel like she wasn't some total pervert. Yes, she's always adored him, but it just didn't feel right to think of him like that without his knowing.

"Yes, I needed to tell you. The dream Ichigo, they-they are about you" she stated with a quick close of her eyes.

Silence.

-

Did he just hear her correctly?

Orihime has been dreaming, about him?

Sexual dreams, about him?

He's battled numerous strong opponents, going against the power of the most powerful and yet, his heart has never raced this fast in neither of those battles.

Was it because, it was what he wanted to hear; since such a long time?

"You're having dreams about me Orihime?" he questioned to make sure. He heard him clear her throat nervously.

"Yes Ichigo, I have. And I was beginning to feel guilty about it about thinking of you like that, and I know you don't think of me that way which makes it worse and-"

"No Orihime, it's ok, really"

-

He sounded, flattered?

She began to relax, a load lifting gracefully from her shoulders.

"Are you sure Ichigo? I don't purposely dream of you, it just happens and I wake up so flustered and guilty-"once again, he interrupted her ramblings.

"Relax Orihime. I want to know" A boom of thunder erupted just as she became confused.

"Know what Ichigo?"

"The dreams. Tell me, I want to know"

-

He could feel it happening, the same feeling he got any time he thought of Orihime in _that _way. It was his own secret guilty pleasure, to think about her, his mind indulging in the desire he felt. And now to know she felt the same lifted an ease and regret he endured.

At this moment, it was hard to find control.

"I-Ichigo I can't tell you something like that, it's embarrassing enough" she implied, her voice soft and quivering. His body relaxed on its own accord against the wall as he listened to the soothing of the rain in one ear and her gentleness in the other.

This moment was an aphrodisiac in itself.

"Don't be embarrassed Orihime. I'm curious and I would like to know about what happened in your dreams"

-

Her heart was beginning to race. Flashes of her dreams were surfacing in her memory, so much that she could nearly feel him. Taste him. Her body was becoming hot, the nerves on her body flaring in anxiousness.

"Ichigo" her voice comes out in an escaped moan. She can hear his light breathing which only amplifies the feeling wandering across her flesh.

"Tell me" his voice is deep, demanding and rough. Her eyes close shut just as a flash of lighting seeps under the lids. Orihime can feel her lips trembling as she begins to speak.

"We're at the Shoten, just you and I in the underground training barracks. You look like you've just got in a huge fight, with cuts and bruises all over your body yet, there's not an enemy in sight. You take off your hakama and I begin to heal you, each dream I'm healing you and then…." Suddenly she stops, remembering every single detail.

"And then what Orihime?" he edges on. She takes her bottom lip into her mouth and closes her eyes.

"You kiss me. Not just some kindergarten kiss, middle school or even high schools kiss. It's real. Something, meaningful, I just know it" she stops, taking a moment to slither her tongue along her thin lips to taste the dream, to find that forbidden sweetness.

She was nearing the edge of desire.

-

Ichigo began to envision her words. Yet it wasn't enough.

"I want more Inoue. I want you, to say it, in details. Every last one" he said it slowly as if he was speaking to a child. His voice was husky and greedy for her. He heard a moan come from her end and could feel his erection stir in his lose sweat pants.

"This is beginning to make me feel, _hot,_ I-Ichigo" she implied quietly, a smirk formed to the corner of his mouth.

"Good, I want you to feel that way" he replied as his amber eyes closed shut and took in the sound of her voice and the rhythm of her breaths.

She paused.

"Our kiss, it's so deep and slow and it lasts so long that I can hardly breathe when we part. And yet, you pull me closer, your tongue just, ravishing me, to the point it's too much. And I can feel it, my body wanting you to touch me Ichigo. I feel it…right now" she admitted and somewhere in between the middle of her story, his hand unaware to him slide over the bulge in his pants, stroking it carefully.

-

Orihime doesn't know when it happened or why it was happening, but her fingers found her mouth, gently sucking her own digits, fighting the urge that was growing rapidly in her panties. She could hear him panting in her ear lobe, that sound sending shivers across her skin.

"You're making this really difficult for me Orihime" he said with a lust to his voice, her back nearly arching just at the sound.

"What?"

"To resist jacking off just to the sound of your voice" he stated bluntly and she lightly gasped at the image. Ichigo, all alone, everyone asleep and yet in the confines of his room he was moaning, panting, groaning. His shorts hanging loosely off his hips as his hand moved swiftly up and down his shaft, sweat beading on his forehead. And then as he neared his climax, his hand would pick up pace, a slew of curses leaving his lips, chest heaving, and his grunts greedy and his pants beg for a release.

She bit down harder on her fingers.

"You've thought of me, in that way, as well Ichigo?" she questioned more than curious.

-

Ichigo glanced out the window, gazing at the pouring rain before answering.

"Of course Orihime and it's like I get addicted to the thought of you. The wondering of what your skin would feel like against mine, the way you sound moaning my name, but mostly I find myself just wondering of…how you taste"

His tongue unconsciously darted out to lick his lips and he tightly gripped his erection. The girls breathing slightly quickened.

"You want to taste me?"

"No. its way more than that Inoue" his voice was low and firm. There was a pause, a moment of silence, only the sound of the storm brewing.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah…"

"I-I want to hear you. To hear the sound of your-your voice, moaning" she sounded so timid and shy. Yet, he was so allured in the thoughts of her. His hand slowly toyed with the elastic waistband.

"Hmm, you'd like that Inoue?"

-

Orihime's hand smoothly ran over the flesh of her flat stomach, across her navel, her eyes shut.

"Y-Yes, I would" she answered truthfully. This was what she wanted, to hear to the strong and mighty Ichigo Kurosaki, weak and vulnerable.

"Are you touching yourself, Orihime?" he asked deeply and it was too much to resist the pant from her between her lips.

"I feel like I want to, but-I'm nervous" she admitted, she heard him emit a throaty chuckle.

"How can you dream of me having sex with you and yet you can't have sex with yourself? It's ok Inoue, relax" he assured softly. Her hand hesitantly traveled down from her navel and into her pants past the now soaked panties, her flesh slick against her fingers.

She gasped.

"Ichigo…" she breathed.

-

"Like that Orihime" Ichigo's hand broke past the waistband as he grasped his erection into his large palm.

"Oh, shit" he seethed as he gave it a light gentle stroke while simultaneously listening to the needy moans in his ear.

"It-it feels good Ichigo, but, I wish it was you here" Inoue whispered to him. It was too much, he wanted to feel the tightness of her around him, to lick and nip every inch of her flesh, but his hand at the moment would have to finish him off instead. His whole body relaxed as he watched the slow motion of his hand rising and falling over his swollen member.

"In your dream Inoue, did we make love or did I fuck you?" he questioned with urgent strokes of his hand while mentally imagining the girl running her fingers over her wet aroused flesh. Her body quivering as she pleasured herself.

"I-I can't…" she sounded breathless which only ignited him more, his head smacking back against the wall as his hips unconsciously thrusted into his hand.

"Say it"

"F-Fucked Ichigo, Oh god…'

-

The storm was crashing, thunderous, just like her pending arrival. Her stomach twisting as she sped her pace, her moans showing no mercy. Her thoughts focused directly on the growls coming from the other end.

"You sound delicious, _damn,_ I want you. All of you" Ichigo groaned and her body trembled in response.

"You do? Really? Oh my…" She could feel it edging closer.

"Yes. Shit, I'd do it so hard, fast and oh-fuck, I'm going to…"

-

Ichigo gave himself hard long, _needy_ strokes before his body trembled, a growl left his lips and he felt the liquid engulfing his hand.

"I-Ichigo…" he heard the girl cry louder and he only knew she had come as well. The only sounds shared were breathless pants and the rain trickling down. His body became limp in the windowsill and he could guess somehow riding past got a private show.

But he didn't care.

"Are you ok, Orihime?" he questioned while slowly removing his hand from underneath his pants. She was quiet for a moment

"Yes Ichigo, I'm ok" her voice was low and tired. Ichigo licked his lips and returned to looking out the window.

"I don't want this to change anything between us, understand? You can still come to me for anything Inoue and I don't think differently about you"

-

She felt relieved Ichigo was saying this to her. Her body was laid flat and drained on the couch, her eyes back to watching the storm outside her window.

"Thank you Ichigo" she replied. It was silent then. A shared passing of time between two friends, words didn't need to be spoken, the moment explained it all.

Orihime was certain, the dreams wouldn't return.

* * *

Reviews??


End file.
